El príncipe y la sirvienta
by Sakuralizbeth
Summary: Lucy una chica de los barrios pobres del reino de Fiore iluminara la aburrida vida del heredero al trono, quien estaba sumido en una monótona rutina. El destino es caprichoso, y entrelaza los destinos de dos individuos que nunca debieron cruzar miradas, pues al hacerlo desnudaron sus corazones y entregaron sus almas
1. Ella, la sirvienta

El día de hoy les traigo la publicación de un nuevo Fanfic, esta vez es un StiLu3,sorprendentemente me acabo de dar cuenta de que todos mis fanfics son de parejas crack XD y no se porque, les juro que no lo hago a propósito, solo me imagino la historia y la pareja que mejor encajaría. En fin, este fanfic ya lo tenia con unos 3 caps mas o menos, pero lo cambie radicalmente y lo empezare a subir otra vez XD, esta publicado aqui y en mi blog que os invito a visitar  
Espero contar con su apoyo, de antemano gracias, sois los mejores ;)

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ella, la sirvienta**

 **...**  
 **-Narrador Pov-**  
 **  
**Nos encontramos en Magnolia,una prospera ciudad portuaria, ganadora de la guerra sangrienta que se suscito en el mundo, hace 10 años, en la cual murieron miles de personas inocentes; desde entonces se levanto como la máxima potencia del país de Fiore.

Sin embargo no todo era paz y felicidad, la guerra dejo graves heridas en la sociedad, la mayoría de la gente vivía en la extrema pobreza.

Lucy era una hermosa chica de 16 años de edad, con un hermoso cabello rubio que cubría toda su espalda, y unos profundos ojos color chocolate. Habitaba en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, a pesar de esto, no se podía opacar su belleza, nadie entendía como una belleza de tal calibre permanecía entre tanta pobreza sin marchitarse.

 **-Fin narrador Pov-**  
 **...**  
 **-Lucy Pov-**  
Me encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, muy lejos de mi casa. El día de hoy se llevaría a cabo un desfile de carros en los que se presentarían los nobles, para celebrar la ascensión al trono del heredero, que se mostraría al final, en esa persona recaía la esperanza de todo, de que se acabara la pobreza y la gente pudiera vivir nuevamente en paz y armonía.

De cierta manera, me daba pena pensar en la persona que tuviera que cargar con las espectativas de un pueblo esperanzado, seria una persona muy sola con una vida monótona.

Las calles estaban a reventar de gente, todos querían conocer al que pronto seria nuestro rey.

El desfile estaba comenzando, empezaron a pasar los carros y los nobles saludaban a la sociedad, montados en esos lujosos carros, mientras el pueblo se moría de hambre.  
"Que hipócritas" fue mi pensamiento.

No pude seguir con mis pensamientos, sucedió algo inesperado, tan repentino que no me dio tiempo a pensar que eso cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

- _Charle, ven aquí!_ -Una niña, se atravezo a los carruajes persiguiendo a una pequeña gatita blanca. La conozco, es Wendy, vivimos en la misma comunidad, es la hermana pequeña de Gajeel.

- _Que insolente!, detengan el carro, me encargare personalmente_ -Se escucho un grito, de dentro de uno de los carruajes.

De repente todo el desfile se detuvo, y de el carro mas lujoso, salio una joven mujer, vestida con un despanpanante vestido azul cielo, tenia los ojos azules y un cabello blanco y corto, se notaba furia en su mirada, mientras se dirigia a la indefensa niña que ante la sorpresa se quedo inmovil en medio de la carretera

- _Así que es por tu culpa que se ha retrazado el desfile de su majestad_ -Dijo con desprecio una vez llego a ella- _Aprenderás tu lección!_ -Saco un fuete de su manga, en ese momento reaccione

- _Conoce tu lugar!_ \- Mientras Wendy solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe...uno que nunca llego.

Me interpuse en medio con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a Wendy, y el fuete dio de lleno en mi mejilla, ardor...

- _Lucy-san..._ -Escuche el susurro lastimero, parecía que quería echarse a llorar

- _No te preocupes Wendy, yo te protegeré_ -Agregue dándole una sonrisa reconciliadora

- _Escoria defendiendo a la escoria, Ja!-Agrego ella con sarcasmo- Ya que pareces muy valiente, ¿No te importaría tomar su lugar?, pensaba darle unos cuantos latigazos_ -Solo logro enojarme mas, ¿Como se atrevía a levantar la mano contra una niña?, pero que podría hacer yo, solo había una manera de defender a la niña

- _Esta bien, acepto el trato_ -Dije firmemente, estaba segura de que a mi me iría mejor que a Wendy.

- _Casi mereces mi respeto, bien, un trato es un trato, ahora quita a la niña de la vista antes de que me las lleve a las dos_ -Rápidamente cogí a Wendy y la puse entre la multitud

- _Alto!_ -Era Gajeel se acercaba corriendo- _No tienes que hacer esto, yo pagare el error de Wendy_ -Parecía arrepentido

- _No puedes hacer eso_ -agregue calmademente, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro y le sonreí levemente- _Wendy te necesita, no puedes dejarla sola, yo soy fuerte y puedo cuidarme sola, ademas ya no tengo familia nadie me necesita como ella a ti_ -

- _Lucy..._ -

- _Vaya es la primera vez en 10 años que me llamas por mi nombre, ¿Ya no soy coneja?_ -Agregue con fingido sarcasmo para aligerar el ambiente, aunque el seguía igual de serio

De repente el me abrazo fuertemente, un abrazo de despedida... faltaba poco para que me echara a llorar

- _No mueras...-_ El tambien lo sabia, que yo no iba a volver. Aun asi decidi mentir, le regrese fuertemente el abrazo

- _Lo intentare_ -Permanecimos unos segundos asi, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió

- _Apúrate!, guardias esposenla_ -Los guardias se acercaron a mi, por un momento mis piernas no me respondieron, sentí miedo...mucho miedo, lo intente disimular para no espantar a la niña que ya lloraba desconsoladamente detrás de Gajeel

- _Cuídate Wendy, también cuida mucho a Gajeel..._ -Fue lo ultimo que les dije antes de ser llevada por los guardias a un carro, que me conduciría directamente al castillo hasta que terminara el festival

- _Espéranos pacientemente en el calabozo, te daremos las buenas noches!_ -Agrego ella con una sonrisa sádica mientras jugaba con el fuete

El desfile continuo, cuando llegue a la carreta senti un golpe en mi nuca, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer inconsiente es ser aventada dentro del carro de la guardia real

 **-Fin Lucy Pov-**  
 **...**  
Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz :),en el proximo capitulo vamos a conocer a Sting y el papel que juega en la historia, ademas de su encuentro con Lucy, que emocion XD  
Siguiente capítulo:Él, el príncipe

Dejame un review plox;motiva mi trabajo, y no olvides visitar mi blog ;)


	2. Él, el príncipe

**Chapter 2:**  
 **  
Él, el principe**

 **-Sting Pov-**

Abro lentamente mis ojos, es tan temprano que el sol aun no sale, sin embargo ya hay un tremendo alboroto en el castillo.

Todo por el estúpido desfile, no le veo lo interesante a estar dentro de un carro rodeado de la hipocresía de los nobles, todos tratando de quedar bien con la familia real, cuando en la corte los hombres son unos traidores y las mujeres mas que arpías, por decirlo de una manera amable.

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama.  
Dentro de poco deberían de venir a buscarme para alistarme, pues le saldrá el tiro por la culata, a ver a que heredero presentan, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarme manipular

Me visto con una ropa bastante sencilla para no llamar la atención y me coloco una capa que cubre mi cara(N/A:Dejare a vuestra imaginación el color XD)

Salgo por el balcón y bajo cuidadosamente por las enredaderas y rendijas que decoran las paredes del palacio.

Una vez abajo me apresuro a buscar una salida del palacio, pero tendré que esperar que los nobles salgan en sus carros junto a la mayoría de los guardias, sera mas fácil.

Me decido por intentar robar algo de la cocina, sin embargo al asomarme por la ventana descubro que es imposible, esta atiborrada de personas

- _Sting-sama, ¿Que hace aquí?, las criadas están buscándolo como locas_ \- Escuche que alguien dijo detrás de mi, me recorrió un escalofrío, me habían descubierto, resignado me giro hacia la persona que arruino mis planes, pero al reconocerlo una sonrisa zorruna invadió mi cara, al parecer si me saldría con la mía

- _Lector, me alegra mucho verte!, necesito que me hagas un favor_ -  
Le dije sonriendo, al escucharme el solo suspiro

Lector es uno de los mayordomos de la familia real, y la única persona con la que me llevo bien.

- _¿Ahora que necesita?.Me voy a meter en problemas si saben que lo ayude a escaparse otra vez_ -Dijo resignado

- _No te preocupes por eso!, te protegeré como la vez que me traigas algo de la cocina, unas frutas o algo para comer_ \- El se alejaba y a través de la ventana vi como tomaba unas manzanas y unos plátanos _"porque plátanos, que asco"-_ pensé, era una venganza, estaba seguro de que el sabia que no me gustaban.

Unos minutos después lector regreso con un morral de cuero y me lo dio

- _Bien, ahora necesito que me ayudes a salir, distrae a el guardia de la entrada al bosque, y yo me iré rápidamente_ -

- _Mooo... Sting-sama es muy malo conmigo,¿Como se supone que haga eso?_ -

- _Inventate algo!-_

- _Esta bien..._ -

- _Eres el mejor!_ -Le dije sonriendo

- _Si si, lo que digas_ -dijo desganado mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta, me escondí en unos arbustos cercanos, no alcance a escuchar lo que le decía lector, pero el guardia se retiro rápidamente, y lector me hizo una seña, yo empecé a correr sin mirar atrás, unos 5 minutos después llegue a la carretera que da con el pueblo

Vi que se acercaba un señor de edad avanzada en una carreta, era mi oportunidad

Me plante en el medio y la carreta se detuvo, el viejo me examino con la mirada

- _Soy un forastero, necesito llegar al pueblo, traigo unas monedas conmigo, se las daré si me hace el favor de llevarme_ -Dije al anciano que parecía desconfiado

- _Esta bien sube, no tengo nada que perder_ -Dijo el mientras lo obedecía y le entregaba las monedas, me coloque a su lado

- _Pero deberás enseñarme tu cara_ -Suspire- _Esta bien_ -Dije mientras bajaba la capucha de la capa, el anciano me miro detalladamente, pero parecía mas tranquilo

- _pelo rubio y ojos azules, ¿De donde eres?_ -Me puse un poco nervioso, no sabia que contestar

- _B-Bueno, jeje, de un pueblo, digo ciudad muy lejos de aquí, vine a ver el desfile de coronación, jeje_ -No se si mi mentira fue creíble pero no me dijo nada al respecto

- _Ya veo_ -Menciono- _Creo que deberás de cubrirte la cara, llamaras mucho la atención_ -Me dijo el í a hacerlo

 _-Me llamo Makarov-_  
 _  
-Yo Sting, mucho gusto!-_

Así transcurrió el tiempo, el anciano resulto ser bastante simpático y charlamos durante todo el trayecto

- _¿Donde quieres que te deje?-_  
 _  
-Adonde usted vaya estará bien, solo quiero ver el desfile-_  
 _  
-Entonces te dejare cerca del mercado-_

Una vez llegamos, me baje y me despedí del embargo antes de irme me susurro algo que me dejo desconcertado

 _-No se que pretendas con mentir, pero no pareces ser una mala persona ,te doy mi voto , si necesitas algo ven a verme a Fairy Tail-_ Dijo el, antes de alejarse en su carreta

No pude pensarlo mucho tiempo, el desfile estaba a punto de comenzar, camine un poco, la ciudad estaba atiborrada de gente.

No sabría en que parte seria mejor, ya quiero ver la cara de mi padre al darse cuenta que no tiene heredero que presentar

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde andaba e irremediablemente choque con alguien, tirándolo al piso

- _Kyaa!_ -Era una chica

- _Lo siento, iba distraido_ -Me agache para ayudarla a levantarse le di mi mano , y cuando la toco sentí algo raro, un sentimiento muy cálido.  
Al parecer ella también lo sintió, mantenía mi vista fija en su mirada, y ella a pesar de que yo traía la capa no despegaba la suya de la mía, me miraba con curiosidad.

Todavía estábamos tomados de las manos, se dio cuenta y rápidamente aparto su mano de la mía

- _Soy yo la que iba corriendo, no se preocupe_ -Dijo antes de salir corriendo, me quede mirando su dirección, esperaba encontrarla de caprichoso podía ser el destino.

Decidí quedarme en ese mismo lugar, ya que el desfile acababa de comenzar, después de unos 15 minutos se escucharon gritos, suspire, reconocía la voz.

 _"Lisanna"_ Era la peor de todas las "damas" de la corte, la odiaba profundamente, ella parecía querer siempre llamar mi atención, pero solo me causa repulsión tanta hipocresía.

 _-Pobre muchacha-_

 _-No regresara jamas-_

 _-Es una tragedia-_

Empece a escuchar los murmullos de la gente, pero como estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, no entendí nada, supuse que era la victima de Lissana del día de hoy, tiempo después el desfile continuo

Reconocí el carro en el que estaría yo ese día, darían el anuncio

- _Buenos días a todos, lamentablemente el príncipe ha caído enfermo y no se presentara hoy, pero no tardara en hacerlo, lamentamos las molestias, pero esperamos sigan disfrutando del desfile-_

 _"Enfermo, je , no me hagan reír, no pudieron inventar una excusa mas ridicula"_

Regresaría al castillo, era lo único que me interesaba hacer allí, me escabullí entre la gente y encontré dos carros de guardias, en la parte trasera, me escabullí en uno de ellos, y escuche como aventaban a alguien en el otro

" _Pobre diablo"_ -Pense, no creo que saliera bien librado de eso, los carros comenzaron a avanzar, el camino era largo, así que me relaje y sin quererlo me quede dormido

Desperté al escuchar las voces de los soldados

 _-Es una lastima que una preciosura de este calibre haya caído en las manos de Lady Lissana-_

 _-Pobre no saldrá viva de esto-_

El prisionero era una mujer, me escabullí del carro y seguí a los guardias que escoltaban una figura femenina, ella no emitía ningún sonido

Llegaron a una de las celdas y la encerraron dentro, una vez ella adentro los guardias se retiraron

Escuche gemidos lastimeros y un golpe, ella se había desplomado en el piso

- _Voy a morir, no quiero morir-_

Una vez que estuvo todo seguro me acerque a la celda, entonces la reconocí, era la chica que había chocado conmigo el día de hoy

Ella me vio pero no dijo nada

- _¿Me confiaras tu vida?.Te salvare de morir_ -Mencione quitándome la

capa, sin embargo ella no podía verme debido a la oscuridad del lugar

 _-No quiero morir...no aquí, no ahora...debo de estar loca, pero creo que confiarte mi vida es mejor que morir así, te devolveré el favor, soy Lucy...-_ Eso era todo

 _-Soy Sting, a partir de este momento tu vida me pertenece-_ Ella asintió dudosa

Fui a buscar a los guardias, se sorprendieron al verme

 _-Liberen inmediatamente a la muchacha-_ Dije serio

- _Sting-sama no podemos hacer eso-_ Menciono uno tembloroso

 _-Son unos inútiles, lo haré yo mismo, mas les vale que no vuelva a ver sus caras por aquí, eso si no quieren que les corten la cabeza-_ Les arrebate las llaves, antes de que salieran huyendo

Me dirigí a la celda y la abrí, me acerque a la chica

 _-Tu eras la persona de la capa..._ -Me dijo vagamente

- _Si, soy yo-_

Hubo un silencio incomodo

- _Vamos, por ningún motivo te alejes de mi_ -Me levante y ella también, le tome la mano y ese sentimiento extraño volvió a florecer, salimos de los calabozos.

- _¿A donde?_ -

- _A tu nuevo hogar..._ -Nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo

 **-Fin Sting Pov-**  
 **  
-**


End file.
